Game Updates
__TOC__ Previous EN Versions * Ver 5.6 ・Added True Forms for select Rare/Uber Cat Units ・Added Zombie Outbreak events & stages to Empire Ch. 1 ※ Available after Empire Ch. 1 is cleared. ・Stories of Legend added - Suburbs of the Dead - Shadow Cosmopolis, 3-Stars - Kombu Cape, 2-Stars ・Added User Rank Rewards ・Edits to Catfruit consumption ・Edits to Mailbox feature ・New CatCombos ・Misc. Bug Fixes * Ver 5.0.0 - Catfruit: unlock a Rare Cat's True Form! Catfruit Storage menu also added to cat Base from EoC Ch. 3 - GAMATOTO Expeditions: Explore and discover items! From Empire Ch. 1: Greece - Catseyes: Raise Units' level caps to above 30 from User Rank 1600 via GAMATOTO - New Stories of Legend: "Bad to Worse"; "Battle Royale" 3-Star Stages - New Event Stages - Improved CatCombo system - Revised Cat Energy Recovery - New User Rank Rewards - Misc. Corrections & Bug Fixes * Ver 3.6.0 - Added Cat Guide(After Japan stage of Empire Of Cats Ch.1) - Stories Of Legend: new Legend Stage "Body & Soul"; 3-Star Difficulty added to "Dead End Night" - New Event Stages - Stage Detail View now available for Stories Of Legend stages: inspect difficulty, rewards, and other stage info - Added information page of Rare Cat Capsules: view Details of each Rare Capsule Set - Modifed the character ability of "Nerd Cat": attack type upgraded: "Area Attack" -> "Long Distance" - Misc. Corrections & Bug Fixes * Ver. 3.5.0 - Into the Future Chapter 3. - 3-Star Difficulty added to "Prince of Darkness". - 2-Star Difficulty added to "Sea Polluter". - New Event Stages. - Additional User Rank rewards at Rank 1450 and 2150. - Added Cat Unit Filter search function to the Upgrade/Equip menus (After clearing Empire of Cats Ch. 2). - Amended energy restoration conditions following Escape from battle: Energy and selected Battle Items restored after exiting within 10 secs. - Misc. Bug Fixes. * Ver 3.4.0 - 3-Star Difficulty added to "Stairway to Darkness". - 2-Star Difficulty added to "Scars of War". - Additional User Rank rewards. - Equip Menu now accessible via button on Stage Select screen. - Bonus Item reveal animations can now be skipped. - Misc. bug fixes. * Ver 3.3.0 - New "Stories of Legend" subchapter: "Sea Polluter". - 3-Star difficulty added to "Silk Road". - 2-Star difficulty added to "Battle Royale". - New Event Stages. - Added play conditions for Event Stages. - Instant-set function for CatCombos: double tap any unlocked combo name to place those units into your Battle Formation. - Start-Up Booster Pack added, at a special price within 3 days of the update. - Rank Up Item Packs added: get items, XP and Cat Food at a special price once every 100pts of User Rank. - Added Full Cat Energy notice function (Can be toggled ON/OFF on Settings menu). - Added cheating prevention features. - Misc. bug fixes and edits. * Ver 3.2.2 - Minor bug fixes * Ver 3.2.1 - Three-Star Stages added to the Stories of Legend map: Capone's Jail. - Two-Star Stages added to the Stories of Legend map: Dead End Night. - New Event Stages added (Metal Slug Defense and Halloween Carnival). - Acquiring Special Units Moneko and Bean Cats changed. Bean Cats are now unlocked upon clearing the Greece stage of Ch.1, and Moneko is unlocked upon clearing Ch.1. - Special Unit Mr.Ninja's trait changed from "High damage to Red" to "High damage to Aliens". - Misc. bug fixes. * Ver. 3.1 - Added Chapter 2 of Into the Future, Alien Intrigue. - Clearing Alien Intrigue will unlock Valkyrie Cat's true form, Holy Valkyrie Cat. - Added new Cat Combos. - New event stages added. - Three-Star Stages added to the Stories of Legend map: Jail Break Tunnel. - Two-Star Stages added to the Stories of Legend map: Prince of Darkness. - Minor bug fixes. * Ver. 3.0 - New stages: Into the Future, Chapter 1 (Time Enough for Cats) added after meeting in-game conditions! - New type of enemies added: Alien enemies! - New Gacha Event added: Dark Heroes. - Cat Combo system added! Deploy certain character sets together in battle to increase traits and gain other combat benefits. - Unlock higher level limits for units by achieving certain User Ranks. - Increase the number of saveable battle formations by meeting certain conditions: up to ten formations are possible with the use of Cat Food. - Additional Stories of Legend stages. - Additional event stages. - Minor bug fixes. - New character traits added to existing characters: :Normal Cats ::Macho Leg Cat is now strong against Alien enemies. ::The Flying Cat may now low the attack power of Angel enemies by half. :Special Cats ::Heavy Assault C.A.T may now lower the attack power of Black enemies by half. ::Ultimate Bondage Cat may now survive a lethal hit. :Rare Cats ::Wheel Cat is now very powerful against Alien enemies. ::Mer-Cat may now survive a lethal hit as for Pogo Cat. :Super Rare Cats ::Kotatsu Cat and Sushi Cat both have new abilities: they may now respectively lower the attack power of Floating and Red enemies and are strong against them. :Uber Rare Cats ::Cat Machine is now also strong against Alien enemies. ::Baby Cat may now knockback both Floating and Alien enemies. ::Maeda Keiji now doubles its attack power when his health is below 30%. ::Takeda Shingen can now also attack Alien enemies. ::Kai may now survive a lethal hit. * Ver 2.0.1 - Added User Rank System (it will appear after Chapter 2 clears): The power-up total will be displayed as your User Rank. When reaching certain ranks you may receive particular rewards! - Added 3rd evolved form of EX (Special) characters: you can evolve to the 3rd form when fulfilling specific requirements (Eye-opening stages) - New characters added to the Rare Gacha! - Event Stages added - Legend Stages added - Added recording system of gameplay - Save data transfer process has been changed (Google+ can no longer be used for save data transfer) - Switched Achievements and Leaderboards to iOS Game Center - Minor bug fixes Unspecified: :Jamiera Cat is now flipped to the left where he is supposed to be (bug fix?) :All true form backgrounds now receive a new dusty gold color Previous JP Version * Ver. 5.8 (Jan. 18th, 2017) - Added true forms for some UR Cats - Added new abilities to some characters - Zombies now also attack Chapter 3 of the Empire of Cats (available after completing Chapter 3) - Stories of Legend expansion: : - 4-star difficulty* added from Neverending Cat Story to Sushi ISland : - 3-star difficulty added for Kombu Cape : - 2-star difficulty added for Suburbs of the Dead :* These are stages that the player can only use Rare/Special Cats. - Added new contents - Added new Cat Combos - Bug fixes - Catfruit Drop Rates changed>br? - New unit Mitama * Ver. 5.7 - ??? * Ver. 5.6 - Additional true forms for some units and adjustment of catfruit evolution cost - Some units have changed / added ability. - Added new story chapter "Zombie Invansion" chapter 1 *Available after clearing EoC Chapter 1 - Increased Gamatoto level cap to 58 - Additional SoL stages, Cat Combo and User Rank * Ver. 5.5 - ??? * Ver. 5.4 - Additional true forms for some units - Video sharing feature added (only available for certain devices) - Unit favorite feature added; You can sort filter to display units based on your favorite - "Limited" character in filter feature now is shown by default - Additional SoL stages, Cat Combos and User Rank * Ver. 5.3 - Added more True Forms (Witch Cat, Marauder Cat and Tecoluga) - Added the second Uberfest member (Pai-Pai). - Subchapter 31 added: ガラ・パ・ゴス (gara-ba-gosu) - SoL: "Mind and Body" 3-star & "Intrepid Cats" 2-star. - Added Icons display of abilities in a character's description by tapping the bottom right corner. - Added a button to copy around Cat Slots in the "Equip" menu, added after clearing Chapter 1. - Increase Gamatoto's level cap to 50. - Added more Cat Combos. - Bug fixes. * Ver. 5.2 - Additional true form for gacha and special units. - Gamatoto expedition updates: Added new features of form change and helpers alignment. Level cap increased to 43, slight adjustment for Gamatoto late level exp requirement. - Added new Cat Combo. - Additional Stories of Legend stage. - Additional User Rank rewards; claiming bonus now also recovers energy. * Ver. 5.1 - Additional true form for gacha units - Added "Gamatoto Expedition" for Gamatoto - Added stamina recovery (maximum to cap) for first-time map clear reward. - "Time Machine" treasure effect adjusted. - Additional Stories of Legend stage. * Ver 5.0 - Some gacha units can evolve into a third form by using the evolution item Actinidia which can be obtained in the event stage, etc. It can be used to after clearing the Main Story Chapter 3. - Added "Actinidia storage" button in storage. - Added a new content "Gamatoto Expedition". You can earn a variety of items by using the expedition feature. It will be available in Chapter 1, after clearing Shiga Prefecture. - Added a new item, "Cat's Eye": You can increase the upper limit of units level (Lv.30 or more) with the exception of some. Can be obtained in the Gamatoto expedition and will be available after the user rank 1600. - Changed mechanism of cat food energy replenishment. Now will give energy equals to player's maximum energy. Previously, restoring from 200/400 would result 400/400, while now restoring from 200/400 would result in 600/400. The +200 energy is added as temporary energy, you will not regenerate any energy as long you have even a single point of temporary energy. - Additional new and extra difficulty for existing Story of Legend stages and event stages. - Cat Combo renovation. Cat Combo now will show all possible formations with units you currently have and unlocked forms. - Player now can see the details of user rank rewards. - Other bug fixes * Ver 4.6 - Added ITF story chapter 3 - Story of Legend Mode: :魔王の豪邸 level 3 :海を汚す悪しき者 level 2 - Additional event stage - Changed user rank requirement for rewards - Added "Filter" function, clear Japan story chapter 2 to obtain. - Changed restart stage time: From 1 minute to 10 seconds, power-up item also returned now. * Ver 4.5 Legend Story new addition: :Stairway to Darkness 3-star Maps. :Scars of War 2-star Maps. - New addition to user rank reward - Add a formation edit buttons on the stage selection screen - Add the skip function to the effect of the special bonus item acquisition - Other bug fixes * Ver. 4.3 - Story of Legend: Additional 2-star and 3-star difficulty stages. - Changed acquire method: Bean Cats can be obtained by clearing "Shiga perfecture" in chapter 1 Japan, Moneko can be obtained by clearing chapter 1 Japan. - Changed Mr.Ninja ability (Extra damage to red enemy → Alien enemies) - Bug fixes * Ver. 4.2 - 2nd chapter addition for Future Saga - Bug fixes * Ver 4.0.2 - Added new game mode: "Into the Future" - "Cat Combo" feature added: additional effects can be activated by combining a group of characters in the first 5 slots. - Raised the upper limit of User Rank system - Equip Slot expansion: by using Cat Food, up to 10 slots can be used - Added new Legend stages - Added new Event stages - Added abilities to past characters - Bug fixes * Ver 3.6.0 ~ 3.6.1 - Added option to "View storage" from main menu - Increased the amount of EXP bought using catfood - Changed rare gacha screen - Adjusted Dom Cat (Special Cat) true form to single target - Locked power-ups now will display original number currently owned instead the number -1 - Some bug fixes * Ver 3.5.1 - Change from 10 consecutive gacha to 11 consecutive gacha roll. Basically a roll 10 free 1 roll bonus. (3.5.1 bug fixed) - Implemented Score-based reward stage. The stage grants you reward based on your score on the stage. Scoring system is same like challenge mode - Added new SoL stage - Added 3-star difficulty to Bears be Bear Event stages - Some bug fixed * Ver 3.4.0 - Story of Legend mode difficulty adjustment - SoL mode up to alcatraz stage now have 3-star difficulty, later stages now have 2-star - Adjustment for repeated clear reward and add display number of clear times - new event stages - Some bug fixed * Ver 3.3.0 -Added new event stage -Added save data exchange feature from Android to iOS and vice-versa -Implementation of true form for some of Special Cats units. Specific conditions or criteria required to meet. -Fixed some bugs * Ver 3.2.0 - Added new event stage - Added new legend stage - Minor bug Fixes * Ver 3.1.1 - Bug Fixes *'Ver 3.0.0' - User rank implemented (appears after the second chapter is cleared) - New event stage - New Legend Story stage - New cat for Gacha - Bug fixes * Ver 2.9.2 - Minor bug fixes * Ver 2.9.1 - Added new Legend Story Stages - Adjustment parameter of characters - Bug fixes * Ver 2.5.0 - Added the filter function in Gacha/Jackpot Refrigerator - Implement the function to exchange 5 Ability Orbs for a Rare Ticket. * Ver 2.4.0 - Bug fixes - Strengthen Moneko (reduced recharging time, now can do Critical damage) - Added special effects for 'stopping' and 'slowing' abilities - there will be black icons below the affected unit- for 'stop' effect, it is a clock and for 'slow' it is a stick man with jagged lines in a circle around the stick figure. * Ver 2.3.2 - Some bug fixes * Ver 2.3.1 - Added New Legend Story stage - Added stage level selected and the cleared - Some bug fixes * Ver 2.3.0 - Add a new character for friend invitation - It is now possible to have three sets of battle characters (After clearing chapter 3) - Added the ability to see character details by double-tap characters in "battle organization" screen - Enhanced the strength of "Moneko" - Some bug fixes * Ver 2.2.9 - Adding new characters - Bug fixes - June data * Ver 2.2.8 - Adding new characters - Bug fixes * Ver 2.2.7 - Bug fixes * Ver 2.2.6 - Adding new characters and stages * Ver 2.2.5 - Adding new characters and stages * Ver 2.2.4 - Adding new characters - Bug fixes - Gacha switch is introduced in this version * Ver 2.2.3 - April data * Ver 2.2.2 (some people got Ver 2.2.1 instead, as this has been clarified as same patch for different phone range ) - Minor correction * Ver 2.2.0 - Added "10x roll" gacha - Changed some power-ups and upgrades works - Improved UI parts - Bug fixes - Icon changed - March data